Norma's protection
by Couragebold
Summary: Norma goes against Alex's wishes and tries to find Jake Abernathy herself, getting hurt in the process. Will Alex come to her rescue?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have a license plate, phone number, anything?"

Romero stared, his expression irritated. Norma's shoulders slumped.

"Do you?" Romero sighed. "Night, Norma".

He turned to leave, Norma watching his SUV slowly drive away.

Norma was exhausted and irritated at her lack of evidence against Jake Abernathy, if that was even his real name. And she didn't want to look like a fool in front of Romero, even though she knew for sure it was Abernathy who left the flowers and threatening "see you soon" card.

"I hate this town." Norma muttered as she climbed the stairs. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The sun shone through the long curtains, slowly waking her up.

Norma slowly crawled out of bed, changing into her favourite pair of jeans and chequered blouse. Nibbling on a piece of toast, she sighed as the cool spring air reddened her cheeks as she walked down the long steps to her car, listening to the clicking of her boots.

Norman needed new clothes for school and so she planned on going into town. Hopefully she would avoid any further dramas even just for a day.

Norma carried her shopping along the street before a fast flying object flew past her head.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, before realising it was a bird.

"Pull yourself together, Norma", she scolded herself.

She needed to figure out the whole Abernathy thing. How dare some old freak in creepy glasses come into her home and her motel and make her feel threatened. Her heartbeat quickened. If no one would help her in this godforsaken town than she would deal with this guy herself.

Simple. She'd just find Abernathy and have a good old screaming match and tell him to screw off. She could be an intimidating woman if she tried, and this Abernathy deserved to know who he shouldn't be messing with. She would find him tonight and end this paranoia.

Norma turned the shop corner quickly, colliding with someone and gasping in shock. Strong hands gripped her elbows, stopping her from falling backwards.

"Geez, Alex! What are you doing half scaring people to death?"

Alex Romero's soft eyes looked amused.

"Oh, you mean just walking in the street like a normal person?" His dark eyes stared as a subtle smirk crept on his smile.

"Yeah, sorry. Just got a lot going on now." Norma looked down, hiding her fear from his analysing eyes.

Alex sighed.

"Look, Norma. I wouldn't be worried about this Abernathy guy. I'm taking care of it." He looked to her face with sincerity.

Her heart beat raced as anger radiated through her blood. So now he was suddenly 'taking care of it' but yesterday he had to get all sarcastic and barely believed her about the threatening flowers?

Norma stepped back, anger spreading though her expression. Alex face turned confused as her piercing blue eyes glared.

"Well, don't take care of it. I don't need you, I don't need anyone. I can deal with this asshole myself." Norma glowered.

Romero's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Norma continued her speech.

"In fact, I'm going to deal with him tonight. I'm a strong, independent woman and no one gets to threaten me and get away with it and if you won't do anything, Sheriff, than I will find him myself."

Norma turned quickly, preparing to storm off when his strong hand yanked her back to face him.

" Norma, have you lost your mind?! What do you mean you're going to find him?" Romero boomed, his voice grave.

Norma struggled against his grip.

"Alex, let go of-"

"Norma, promise me you won't do something stupid and get yourself killed. These kind of people are bad news and I don't want you involved. I said I'd handle it." He slowly released her arm as he felt her anger slightly subside.

Norma sighed, accepting defeat. She forced the courage to look into his intimidating eyes.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I won't find him. You win." Norma sighed and smiled apologetically before turning to walk back to her car. Gosh that Romero could be bossy. For now, she would let him handle it, but if one more thing happened, she would take matters into her own hands.

Norman and Dylan were out which left Norma alone for the night so she decided to spend her time finishing paperwork off in the motel.

She was vaguely aware of a car pulling up in the background as she filled out her orders when suddenly there was a loud noise as an object hit the outside of the motel door.

Norma sprinted outside, enraged only to look down at the object sitting on the ground. She gasped.

It was a box of chocolates attached with a note that read "I'll be in touch."

Norma's blood boiled.

"AGHHHH!" She screamed in rage.

Running into the motel she quickly grabbed her car keys and sped off after the bastard. This guy needed to know that she wasn't some pathetic little woman. She meant business.

Norma saw the car in the distance as she slightly increased the gas, keeping a distance. She wanted to surprise this asshole.

Alex's warning echoed in her head but was quickly forgotten as Norma thought of Abernathy.

This threatening asshole was done and Norma was gonna make sure she scared him enough until he didn't bother her again.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ahead came to a stop at the empty boat port where Norma had once followed Abernathy and been caught. She parked a far distance away before slowly getting out of the car.

The cool night air whipped through her thin blouse, as she hugged her chest whilst cursing herself for not bringing a coat.

Norma tiptoed slowly slowly turning the corner, past the sea containers, to peer inside the car. He heart raced and her breathing hitched as she finally reached the car and looked inside, realising it was empty.

'What the hell?' Norma thought to herself irritated.

Suddenly, the air whooshed out of her lungs, pain shooting through her side as a force kicked her ribs, throwing her meters away.

Norma moaned, struggling to breathe as a dark laugh pierced the night.

"Wow, Bates. You just don't know who's boss now do you." Abernathy glared down at her. Norma clutched her side, her mind racing, feeling the bruising spread through her side already. She would not let this ass see her afraid.

Slowly she grabbed the side of the sea container and pulled herself to her feet, standing tall.

"Listen here, Shithead. That is my motel now and you don't get to bring your disgusting sex slavery and your pathetic threats into my life anymore!"

Her voice slightly quivered as she cursed the tears threatening to escape her eyes. She glared.

Abernathy took a slow, menacing step forward, a smile on his face.

"Oh, Norma. You are so dull. I wasn't just threatening you."

He smirked as simultaneously his hard fist slammed into her cheek, knocking her sprawling onto her stomach.

Norma lay on the ground, softly sobbing as she tried to process what had just happened. Warm blood tricked down her forehead as she realised she must have hit the ground with her head.

She suddenly realised she was in trouble.

"You are pathetic, Norma Bates. Let this be just a taste tester of what I have in store for you." Abernathy spat ,menacingly.

Norma continued to sob as her head spun. She prayed he would leave as he heart pounded in trepidation.

Slowly, Abernathy walked backwards, climbing in his car and slowly driving away.

Norma quickly fumbled for her phone. Her ribs ached, her cheek throbbed and dizziness was consuming. Her sobs grew louder as she feared his car turning around coming back for her.

Norma scrolled through the contacts and tears welled in her eyes.

She didn't know who else to call to come get her out of here.

Alex Romero answered on the second ring.

"Norma, what the hell its 2 o clock in the morning!"

His voice sounded sleepy and irritated.

"Alex." Her voice broke, tears running down her bruised cheeks.

She heard Alex shuffling as though he was sitting upright and his voice grew grave.

"Norma, what's wrong, what's happened?" Anxiety riddled though his voice as his speech grew louder and faster, concern growing.

Norma took a deep breath, hissing as her ribs throbbed.

"Alex, I, I need your help. I'm so sorry I should have listened, I , I'm so stupid, I found Abernathy and I-". He cut her off.

"Norma wait what! What! You went after him? Norma,where are you? What happened? " Norma smiled as she heard the genuine concern in his voice.

She heard the sound of his car door shutting in the background.

"Norma! Answer me! Where are you?" Alex was growing more anxious by the second. What had Norma Bates got herself into this time?

Norma tried to keel her voice from quivering.

"I,I'm at the old boat yard. Alex, please hurry. I'm scared."

The sound of Norma sobbing broke his heart and he found his heart pounding faster.

"Okay, Norma, I'm on the way now. Norma you need to tell me what happened. Are you hurt?" Alex's heart grew faster as he desperately sped to reach her.

"Norma!" He boomed into the phone.

Norma replied softly.

"I'm okay."Her voice broke. Alex filled with rage and concern at the thought of anyone laying a finger on Norma.

"Norma, answer the question dammit! Are you hurt?" Worry filled his voice.

Norma pulled herself into a sitting position, wiping the blood from her head. The dizziness was slowly subsiding.

"Kind of,". She answered softly as she heard Romero's breathing hitch.

Norma didn't want to look entirely pathetic so she decided she would try her best to act strong. Sure that asshole had hurt her but she wasn't about to let the Big Daddy of White Pine Bay see her as just another feeble woman.

Norma screamed weakly as headlights zoomed around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

"Norma!"

Alex sprinted from the car, reaching her in seconds.

He quickly stooped down to her eye level, analysing her injuries. His expression looked pained.

Norma leaned weakly against him feeling his strong arms slip behind her back and under her legs, preparing to carry her.

"Alex." She sighed.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I've got you, you're okay Norma."

Alex gently lifted her effortlessly towards his car.

Norma slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Slowly waking up, Norma suddenly remembered everything that had happened. She sat upright and gasped in pain.

"Easy, Norma." Alex sat on the coffee table surrounded by bandaids and antiseptic. Norma looked around, realising she was in the Sheriff's house.

Alex gently grasped her shoulder.

"Norma, I need you to tell me where you're hurt and no bullshit. I've cleaned your head and cheek wounds, but tell me where else your hurt."

Norma's pride quickly kicked in, refusing to show weakness.

"Alex, thank you so much, but I really am fine. I'm sorry for startling you but it looked much worse than it is and I'm really fine."

Refusing to meet his expression, Norma quickly tried to stand up.

Her ribs pounded as a scream escaped her lips and she buckled sideways.

Alex reacted instantly, catching her before she fell and slowly guiding her back in the couch, his face grave.

"Norma Bates you're not moving until I know you're okay."

She sighed in defeat and slowly lifted her shirt.

Alex and Norma gasped simultaneously. Dark bruises coated her entire side in the shape of a shoe.

Alex's jaw tightened. He slowly wrapped a bandage around her torso.

"Norma, what the hell were you thinking. I mean really. You could have been killed. Why didn't you just listen to me? You had me worried sick. "

Alex stared into her eyes, a warm but fierce expression on his face.

Suddenly, Norma began to cry. Tears rolled down her cheek as she hugged herself. Alex quickly sat on the couch, wrapping his arms protective around her.

"I'm so scared." Norma whispered into his chest.

"Norma, he will not come within 100miles of you while I'm here. I'm not going to let him lay a finger on you. I will get him and I will protect you. Please trust me."

Norma nestled her bruised cheek into his shoulder.

" I will get him Norma. He will never harm you again. And I'm not going to let you out of my sight until I have him. You're staying here."

Norma looked up at his sincere face.

"Alex, I, I can't ask you to do that." She stammered.

Alex interjected.

"You're not asking. It's nonnegotiable. You'll stay here where I can keep an eye on you until I get the bastard. I'm not leaving you unprotected again."

Norma smiled softly in his warm embrace, slowly feeling fatigue overtake her. Alex lowered her onto the couch, placing blankets over her and scanning the house protectively.

No one was ever going to hurt Norma Bates. Not while he was around.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed and Norma had gotten into the routine of staying with Alex.

She felt so much safer and she smiled slightly to herself thinking of the warming relationship that she and Alex were developing.

While he was working, she would prepare dinner and do the chores, much to his dislike, however she was glad she could help.

The bruising on her ribs and cheek were subsiding and her panic was slowly starting to lesson.

Meanwhile, Alex was working tirelessly to catch Abernathy whilst regularly calling Norma throughout the day, to ensure she was okay.

She was so grateful for him.

Norma sipped her cup of tea, leaning on the counter in Alex's kitchen, daydreaming of their conversation this morning.

"I'll be finishing work early, Norma and I'll have my phone on me all day. You're safe inside so don't worry. Just please promise me you will actually listen to me this time and not leave the house." His eyes looked concerned and she decided it was wisest not to argue with him.

Her eyes softened and she stepped forward.

"Alex, thank you for protecting me. For everything."

Romero's eyes had softened and a smile spread his face before he had hugged his protective arms around her before leaving for work.

Norma snapped out of her trance, cursing herself for acting like a teenager. She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach.

As a distraction, she decided to bake a cake. She remembered seeing Alex eating a chocolate chip cake at the motel once and so began to rummage the fridge for ingredients.

Laying everything on the counter Norma stood back and stared.

"Damn it. No eggs."

Surely she could just pop to the store and back, she thought to herself. It wouldn't hurt anyone and Alex didn't have to know. She would be 10 minutes max and would have an hour to bake the cake before Alex was due home.

Grabbing her keys, Norma hurried to her car, quickly driving to the store.

The weather was miserable and raining when she reached the store, and the car park was nearly completely empty but she decided to park around the back of the shopping complex, so that she wouldn't have far to walk and her hair wouldn't get wet.

Crossing her arms to keep warm, Norma scurried to the shops security door and pulled on the handle, only to find it locked.

"Fantastic", she muttered to herself. The wind howled and the rain grew heavier. All this for some damn eggs.

Norma pulled on the door handle with more force, desperately wanting to get home before Alex finished work.

She tugged the door handle firmly until a stern voice interrupted causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Norma, what the hell are you doing here?!"

Norma slowly rotated around to face him, afraid to look into his eyes.

Alex stood in his sheriff uniform, arms crossed and expression furious. He quickly crossed the distance between them.

"For god sake Norma, can you not listen to anything I tell you?"

Norma sighed, stepping forward, her blue eyes piercing through his hard expression.

"Alex, How did you even find me?"

His eyes narrowed.

"I'm the Sheriff remember? And I got worried when you didn't answer my calls at lunch and so drove around to find you. Norma, do you not understand that I'm trying my best to protect you! Can you not help me out?" He sighed, exasperated.

Norma's eyes softened.

"Alex, I'm really sorry, I -"

A familiar voice cut her apology off. Norma's eyes widened in horror, her breathing becoming rapid as she stood frozen in fear.

"Well, well, I thought I'd finally got you, Bates, away from the sheriff, but my patience is wearing thin."

Abernathy stood menacingly still, glaring at the couple.

In an instant, Alex pulled Norma close, pushing her behind his body.

Norma let out a fearful whimper.

"Stay behind me, Norma. It's alright." His strong arm extended outwards shielding her from Abernathy's glare.

A tall man with dark hair flanked Abernathy. Norma began to calculate the odds in her head as her heart spiked. She wasn't going to let Alex fight both of them alone. Gosh why did she need this damn eggs.

"I'll give you 3 seconds to leave before I decide to kill you." Alex spoke with intimidating seriousness.

Abernathy laughed taking a step closer. The rain continued to pour.

"And I'll give you 3 seconds, Sheriff, to escape with your life. Miss Bates is the one I have a problem with."

Alex stepped forward, his face menacing. Norma grabbed his arm, pleading. She wasn't worth this much trouble.

"Alex, please just get out of here, please."

She had learned some fighting moves in high school. She was sure she could defend herself long enough to at least try and run.

He pushed her hand away, eyes locked intently on Abernathy.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not gonna touch her. And after we are done here, I'm going to put a bullet in your skull. "

A smile creeped across Abernathy's face.

"Let's us settle this like men, Sheriff. How about just a good old fist fight."

He slowly lowered his gun, throwing it a distance away from him.

Alex accepted his challenge, removing his gun from his belt and sliding it across the floor.

The tall man took a step forward, fists ready. Alex crouched lower, readying his stance and quickly glancing to ensure Norma was out of the way.

Fury radiated off Alex, quickly being channeled into breaking the accomplice's nose. Punches were thrown as Abernathy's accomplice attempted to fight Alex.

When he was distracted, Abernathy lunged towards Norma.

She screamed, lifting her hands up to shield her face. His fist hit her cheek, the wind whooshing out of her lungs as she hit the cold, wet gravel.

Alex turned briefly, darting at Abernathy, his hands grabbing his waist, throwing him metres from Norma. He looked at her crying face desperately.

"Norma, get out of here now!" The accomplice had recovered, punching Alex hard in the cheek as he took a few steps back.

Abernathy regained his stance, aiding his accomplice in hitting Alex.

He was a good fighter and took the blows well but fatigue was setting in.

Norma lifted herself from the ground, tears streaming down her face in panic. She reached for Alex's gun, fumbling with the trigger and aiming towards the men.

She screamed and pulled the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

The accomplice shouted in pain, the bullet ripping through his arm.

He fell backwards onto the gravel.

Alex quickly stood to his feet, delivering punch after punch into Abernathy's face.

He was significantly stronger than him and he grunted as he sat on his chest, throwing furious punches into his face.

"Alex! Stop!" Norma cried.

He paused, slowly looking at her bruised and tear stained face.

He slowly withdrew his arm, spitting in his face.

"Come near her again and it will be a bullet next time. "

Abernathy spluttered, covered in blood and barely conscious.

Alex slowly stood up, light bruising on his face emerging.

It was hard to see and barely looked like he'd even been fighting, compared to the two men covered in blood on the floor.

Norma scrambled to her feet, Alex running to her. He quickly wrapped her shaking frame into his chest.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He gently stroked the fresh, dark purple bruise across her cheek , frowning angrily.

Guiding her towards his car, he drove back to his house, constantly asking Norma if she was alright.

She stared out the window, watching his house come closer, shock slowly setting in.

Alex opened the door for her, gently lifting her out of the car. Norma stared into space, reaching the front door.

Finally, the hysterics set in.

Norma cried, chest heaving as her whole body sobbed. Alex guided her to the couch, hugging her tightly.

"Easy, Norma, I'm so sorry. You're safe. He won't hurt you again. I'm here."

Norma lifted her head up to look at his warm eyes.

"Alex,I, I'm sorry. You could have been killed. They were so strong and I couldn't help you and I, I'm sorry I left the house, I -". Sobs broke off her quivering voice.

His arms squeezed firmer.

"Shhh Norma. I can handle those guys easily. I'm a little bigger than you and it's my job to protect you. They can't hurt you now. You're safe."

He hugged her tight, his body warmth radiating through her cold body.

"But Norma, please can you not be so stubborn? Can you just listen to me? You scared me to death today. "

Norma sighed contented.

"Okay."

His rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

Alex smiled mischievously.

"Norma, you're freezing. Maybe we should shower?" He smirked.

Norma smiled.

"Only if I can join you, Sheriff Romero."


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed since Norma had moved back into her home after the whole Abernathy ordeal.

Norma stacked the accumulation of paperwork for the day absentmindedly, picturing the time she had spent with Alex, how protective he was for her, the shower joke that they'd shared, as she wished it could be more.

Norma sighed. She know that men would always disappoint. Somehow, she had faith in Alex.

Norman was growing increasingly difficult with the time that she and Alex spent together and she didn't want to make him upset. He was her precious boy and he just wanted to protect her but his fear of her abandoning" him was becoming irrational and stressful to deal with.

Norma frowned as she thought back to their heated conversation an hour ago.

"Whatever, Mother! You need to remember that it's me and you against the world. No matter what has hurt us, we can always rely on having each other and NO ONE gets to get in between that!"

Norma's bottom lip quivered as she thought of Norma's worsening mental health. She snapped out her thoughts as she tried to staple the stack of papers.

"Dammit". Norma muttered to herself. She was out of staples.

Heading into the store, Norma frowned as she stepped out of the warm car and into the freezing air. Winter was approaching fast as the weather began to turn.

The evening began to become engulfed in darkness as Norma drove in silence.

Her heart pounded as she wracked her brains, preparing herself for handling another one of Norman's tantrums.

The light of the building in the distance caught her attention.

"Oh, why the hell not." Norma muttered to herself, rapidly turning the car into the bar. She needed a good drink to calm her nerves.

The bar was reasonably crowded, music playing in the background of loud conversations. She walked up to the bar with determination.

"One gin and tonic please."

The bartender nodded, laying her glass in front of her.

Norma turned, watching a guy slowly approach her. He wore a dark shirt and jeans and she had a feeling her was here to flirt and was in love with himself.

He sat on the stool beside her.

"Hey there, Darlin'. How'd you like to take a ride on my motor cycle with me?"

He looked her up and down, making Norma uncomfortable.

Norma sighed, slowly turning her head. He stunk of beer and arrogance.

"How about no. Im here to relax and drink, not be an addition to your list of sad hoes. Beat it, buddy."

The man suddenly lifted his hand up, deliberately knocking her handbag off the table. Norma bent down in a hurry to pick it up, looking to see him walk away to a group of women in the corner.

Geez, couldn't she just catch a break. Did she have a psychopath attraction or something?

Sitting back in the bar stool, Norma sipped her drink.

After a few moments, her head spun. Not just in the usual tipsy sense but really spun. Dizziness consumed her. Norma panicked. Surely that bastard didn't just spike her drink.

Tipping her glass up frantically, she located the quickly dissolving tablets in the bottom of the glass.

Norma knew she had to leave, before the guy came back for her. His perverted eyes watched her from the corner of the bar.

The dizziness was getting worse, her head pounding. Her body felt weak and her vision was growing spotted.

Norma fumbled for her phone.

She really didn't want to bother him after all he had done for her, but this was an emergency and she really had no one else to call.

He answered on the first ring.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex was driving home after another long shift. A smile spread across his lips as he checked the caller ID on his phone.

"Hey, Norma". His voice sounded slightly pleased.

Norma leaned on the bar for support. Her head throbbed and the sounds around her were becoming muffled.

"Alex, help, drink, spiked,bar." Norma tripped over her words, the surrounding lights and sounds pounding her headache.

Panicked filled his mind.

"Norma, your drink was spiked? Hang on just stay inside I'm 1 minute away from the bar. Norma stay talking to me, alright?"

Alex voice filled with anxiety.

His heart pounded as he thought of all he would do to the man who spiked her drink.

Norma's reply was weak.

"My head hurts, so dizzy, I'm going outside, need air."

Alex panicked.

"What! Norma no stay inside. Norma? Hello?"

The phone disconnected.

Norma stumbled outside, her balance clearly compromised.

She had to get away from that guy's stare. She leaned on the outside wall for support.

"Shoulda taken my offer, darlin'". Norma gasped, leaning on the wall, trying her best to keep her eyes on the pervert as he stepped closer.

Her heart pounded in fear.

Dust suddenly filled the air as an SUV drove up.

Alex sprinted out of the car, rushing to Norma's side. He grabbed her arms, relieved and panicked that she wasn't hurt visibly.

Suddenly, he turned to face the pervert, eyes filled with fury.

The guy raised his hands up. "Hey dude, calm down okay-"

Alex's fist made contact with his nose, instantly breaking it. He grabbed the collar of his shirt, throwing him into the wall. The pervert scrambled to his feet, running back into the bar, blood cascading down his face.

The thought of Norma stopped Alex from running after him.

He ran to her, embracing her in his arms.

She leaned into him heavily.

"Alex." Norma sighed with relief.

"Norma, tell me your symptoms." He held her shoulders firm, looking into her eyes.

Norma's words slurred.

"Dizzy, weak, tired."

Alex sighed angrily. "Do you think you can walk?"

Norma stepped forward stumbling to the right.

Alex instinctively caught her, lifting her up and carrying her to the car.

"I'll take that as a no."

Norma's eyes closed once inside the warm car, drifting out of consciousness.

Alex glanced at her the whole car ride back to his house, checking she was still breathing. He couldn't wait to go after the guy to teach him from messing with Norma Bates.

Carrying her through the cold night air, he set her down on his couch. He reminisced to the last time she was here, tear stained eyes and bruised face from the maniac that hurt her.

His eyes filled with pain at the vision of her hurt. The thought of Norma in pain made him want to go after any person who had hurt her before.

He laid a blanket over her frame, sitting next to her, staring at her beautiful face.

After what felt like an eternity, her eyes began to flutter open.


	8. Chapter 8

Norma's eyes slowly began to open.

Her head pounded as though she was hungover, despite only having one drink.

She suddenly remembered last nights ordeal and her eyes shot open as she gasped.

Alex sat on the couch by her waist, intently watching her face.

"Norma! Thank god you're awake. How are you feeling?"

He stared at her, carefully looking to ensure she was being honest about any injuries. He knew how tough she always tried play it. He admired her courage, but her stubbornness often infuriated him.

Norma sighed.

"Alex, thank you so much for last night. I'm sorry for always bothering you."

She looked down as she tried to sit upright.

Alex immediately moved, carefully pushing on her shoulders to prevent her from sitting up.

"Norma, stay lying down. I don't know what drug that asshole used but it won't be out of your system yet. You need to take it easy. "

Norma opened her mouth to quickly object.

Alex cut her off.

"And don't argue with me. You know that you are not a burden and I will always do my best to protect you so don't feel bad. I'm just relieved you're okay. I'm glad that I found you when I did."

He sighed in relief, taking her hand in his, rubbing his thumb in circular movements on her hand to comfort her. His eyes narrowed.

"Now, please tell me how you're feeling. The truth because I know when you're lying to me." He stared into her blue eyes.

Norma's sighed. There was no point playing tough guy around an actual tough guy.

"Okay. Well my head is pounding but otherwise I'm fine."

Alex smiled, thankful that she was being true but anger filled his chest as he thought about hunting down the guy responsible for hurting her. What would of happened if he wasn't there in time? He bit his tongue to break his train of thought.

"Just rest, Norma. I'll go grab some pain killers."

Alex reluctantly let go of her soft hand and walked to the kitchen.

Feeling slightly embarrassed at her laying on his couch all 'damsel in distress like', she sat upright.

Her head spun. She took a steady breath before standing up, intent to walk to the kitchen.

Three steps in and Norma gasped as her hearing slightly faded. Black dots appeared in her vision and the room spun violently.

"Woah", she said to herself, the ground approaching fast.

"Crap, Norma!" Alex lunged at her slowly losing her balance, catching her just as she began to fall sideways.

He sat her down firmly on the couch and glared at her, panic in his eyes.

"Norma Louise Bates, can you not just listen to what I say just once!"

Norma winced, her head pounding. Alex handed her the painkillers and glass of water without speaking.

"Alex, sorry." She looked down into her lap, apologetically.

Slowly, Alex gently held both of her hands in his. His eyes became warm.

"Norma, look, Its Just, err, I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you. I really don't. I would break. I get that you're stubborn but can you just please listen to me?"

His eyes met hers, Norma's blue eyes sparkling with slight tears as she absorbed his words.

He continued, stuttering.

"Norma, there's some real bad guys in this town and you, you've managed to find most of them so far like some sort of bad luck magnet. But I really don't want to ever see you hurt and I will never, ever let them hurt you. But I really need you to help me out. Because I can't sleep at night, knowing you could be running off to meet bad guys or going to reckless places alone. So just please, can you stop getting into trouble, when I'm not there to protect you because I cannot sleep at night without worrying about if you're being smart. I'm not gonna keep tabs on you or anything, but I'd really appreciate if the next time you decide to put yourself in a dangerous situation, that you'd a time least have me with you so that I can protect you."

Norma's eyes welled up with tears. She had never met a man, so intimidating yet so willing to protect her from the world.

Norma leaned in closer, feeling his breath on her face.

"Okay", she whispered.

Slowly, their lips met into a kiss, sparks flying in both of their hearts.


End file.
